


Crash

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Multi, Panic Attack, Sad, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick receives news.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a chapter I wanted to post on here, but it has a lot of pictures and this isn't letting me post it so you get to skip a lot of parts of this story............yay.

It wasn't a good day for Patrick. He wasn't feeling the best, and talking felt like an insane effort that would just drain him. His husbands understood that when they went to work, so they asked Meagan if it would be alright for her to stick around with Patrick that day. 

So, when the phone rang, Patrick's eyes widened and he looked at Meagan. He handed her the phone, going pale at the ID. He held Holland close to his chest as the baby babbled happily grabbing at Patrick's hearing aids and glasses. Patrick watched Meagan, listened closely.

"Thank you. Yes, of course. We'll be over soon. Thanks again." Her face was pale and drawn. She hung up and cleared her throat. "That um, that was the hospital." Her eyes meet Patrick's. "There was an accident." Patrick's breathing hitches, his knees go weak and Meagan scoops up Holland as Patrick falls to the floor, shaking and panicky. "I'm going to call someone else to take you to the hospital. I'll stay here with Holland and bring him by later. Is that ok?" Tears pooled in Patrick's eyes as he shakily nodded.

It was minutes later that Brendon burst through the door and made a b-line to Patrick. 

"Hey buddy. Let's get that breathing back to normal. Can you breath with me? The sooner you breath easier the sooner we can go see the guys." Brendon takes Patrick's shaky hand and presses it to his chest. "Follow my breathing. You're doing ok. Keep breathing with me." It felt like hours before Patrick's breathing was back to normal. He felt weak and exhausted and collapsed against Brendon who ran a hand through Patrick's hair. "C'mon. Let's get you to your husbands."

The drive was silent. Patrick's mouth stayed closed, his eyes wide and worried. He let's Brendon help him out and to the waiting room. 

Everything passes by in a blur. Patrick can't register anything, he just sits and waits, trying to stay calm. 

"Mr. Stump?" Patrick's head shoots up and he tugs on Brendon's sleeve.

"What's up?" The man shifts a little. 

"Your husbands were in a car crash. They were badly hurt." A pause. Patrick's breath is held tight. "We don't know if they're going to make it."

Patrick's breathing stops. Darkness takes over.


End file.
